Here is the Light
by The Receiving end of Sirens
Summary: Lancelot doesn't intend on sitting by & watching Gwen & Arthur; he wants to leave Camelot to pursue a new life elsewhere. Merlin doesn't wish to part with the only man who understands what he must go through on a daily basis. What better way to make him want to stay than to get the noble knight to fall in love? Merlin just never planned on it being himself! Lancelot/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**Lancelot/Merlin; because really, why not? Lancelot is a highly attractive male. Merlin. Need I say more?**

**Anyways, read to your heart's content.**

**I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**Here is the Light/One**

Merlin found that for once, he didn't know quite how to respond to his closest friend.

His mouth was locked in place with his inability to form words and a sense of numbness slowly began to course through his body; starting in the hollow of his stomach before it spread through his veins like a disease.

It couldn't be true, what Lancelot was saying, could it? No, surely he had heard wrong.

A brief spark of hope washed over him, and he managed to slacken the tightness of his jaw and he croaked out, "W-what was that?" _I heard wrong. Surely Lancelot would not truly mean to—._

Lancelot's intelligent chocolate hues flicked up to meet the young warlock's gaze and a soft, somewhat sad smile spread across his lips. "I said that I am going to leave Camelot, Merlin." His eyes flicked away from the silent man who stiffened at his side, skating over the many rooftops of the grand city. "I've seen all that I can in Camelot. And it's apparent that I am not… needed here." Though the words seemed disparaging, there was no sense of self pity in Lancelot's tone. No, he was too noble a man to ever feel sorry for himself just because his first and only love had moved on and fell in love with the King of Camelot.

Merlin's lips pulled down ever so slightly, his brows coming to meet in the center of his forehead. "Not needed? Lancelot, the entire Kingdom has a need for knights that are at the very least, half as noble as you! You're the model of what every man could ever hope to be and more! Why must you leave?" Even as the words left his mouth, he knew the answer. Though he didn't feel sorry for himself, there was no way that Lancelot wasn't in pain over the loss of his love; especially when the man who he lost to was his superior in every way possible.

The brunet sighed and lowered his hands onto the railing that was displayed before them. He carefully kept his gaze away from the inquiring eyes of his friend. "Merlin." His voice was gruff, obviously trying to hold back unnamed emotions. "I'm not nearly as infallible as everyone likes to believe that I am… I am a man. A mere human. I won't interfere with Arthur and Gwen's… courtship, but can't you see that it will kill me if I stay?"

_You can't! Lancelot, you're the only person that I can fully rely on! The only person other than Gaius that knows the truth! You can't leave!_ Merlin gritted his teeth to keep from voicing his thoughts aloud. He had seen his friend's expression. The loyal knight wanted his support. _And after all of the things that he's helped me with over the years…_

"A-Alright… When do you intend on leaving?"

"By the end of the week. I'll inform Arthur of my resignation in six days time, and then I'll venture north. Possibly settle down…"

Merlin swallowed past the lump in his throat and found himself nodding along with whatever it was the knight was saying, all the while trying to form ideas to keep his best friend from leaving his side.

* * *

"What should I do, Gaius? I don't want him to leave, but he's my friend, and I'd rather that he didn't torture himself by having to see Gwen with Arthur…" The ebony haired warlock threaded pale, slender fingers through his unruly locks. "I don't know… Ugh. I'm being selfish, aren't I? Maybe it'll be better for everyone if he just leaves as he intends…"

The elderly father figure watched his apprentice stalk from one side of the room to other in the span of four seconds, unable to keep his perpetual brow from rising. "Merlin. Be still and slow down; I can barely understand you at the moment." The physician refused to add any more until the young man was seated on the bench opposite of him before continuing. "Now, am I to understand that Lancelot intends on leaving Camelot?"

Merlin nodded.

"You don't want him to go, for fear that you'll be losing an important friend, but you don't want him to stay for his sake either?"

He nodded once more.

"Ah. He is leaving due to the matters of the heart, am I correct in assuming so?"

Another nod.

Gaius sighed. "Then there is nothing that you can do but let the poor boy go. I'm afraid that only matters of the heart can heal other matters of the heart. That, and time. Lancelot has seemed to have made his choice, Merlin, and as his friend, you must see things from his perspective." The ivory haired man skirted around the table and placed what was meant to be a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret, my dear boy, I'm sure that this won't be the last that we see of Lancelot." He murmured before walking away, muttering something about sleeping tonics under his breath.

_So that was really it? I am to allow Lancelot, my one true friend who knows everything about me, to leave…_ Merlin went over the physician's words briefly, his brain stuttering over one of the last things he had said.

"…_only matters of the heart can heal other matters of the heart."_

He immediately straightened from his slump, a brilliant shine coming to his eyes as a thought flitted through his head. _That's it! If I get Lancelot to fall in love with someone before the six days are up, he'll want nothing more than to stay! Seeing Gwen and Arthur together won't even hurt if he fills his heart with someone else!_ The lanky warlock climbed to his feet, a wide grin spreading.

_I just have to find someone worthy of Lancelot's love, and then put them both in a situation where they'll have no choice but to interact with one another!_ _It should be easy!_

With those thoughts in mind, the ebony haired youth ran headlong for the door.

After all, the sooner he started, the sooner he'd get his favorite knight to stay in Camelot… right?

**One/End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up in about a week. It'll be longer than this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the next one.**

**I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**Here is the Light/Two**

"…and Merlin? Be sure that you polish my armor well enough that I can see my face in it in the morning, got it?" Arthur called from his desk just as Merlin was getting ready to take his leave.

"Yes, sire." Merlin murmured as he exited, all the while hiding any signs of displeasure as he carefully rearranged the King's heavy bundle which held the blonde's armor in his arms. He didn't have time to be spending his evening polishing the King of all prats' armor! He only had six days until Lancelot would inform Arthur and leave Camelot for what could very well be the last time!

He needed to find a woman who'd be able to ensnare the most noble of knights and get him to love her enough that the mere thought of leaving her would set him off._ She can't be too much like Gwen, though._ Merlin thought with a small wince on behalf of his brunet friend. _There's no way that he could look at her without being reminded of who he's lost._ He nodded to himself as he began to descend the steps, making his way towards the armory. _I won't be able to find her, though, if I don't hurry and complete the chores that Arthur has decided to grace me with today._ The warlock thought sourly.

Merlin turned a couple of corners, and entered the armory, his brows shooting up as he paused at the spear racks. "Lancelot?" He blurted, surprise evident in his voice as his brilliant blue eyes blinked down at the kind knight who sat at one of the tables, diligently polishing his own armor.

The knight in question glanced up, his chocolate orbs warming at the sight of the hesitant young man. "Merlin." He grinned as his eyes slid down to the bundle that Merlin practically had to hug in order to hold up. "I see that the King has given you the task of polishing his armor tonight."

_This is good._ Merlin thought to himself as he made his way over to the seat across from the kind man. _I can use this time to get the information needed for finding Lancelot a woman!_ He slid onto the bench and parked himself directly in front of the knight, carelessly dropping Arthur's armor onto the table. He ignored the brunet's amused stare at the action but found his lips curling despite himself as he untied the knot that held the bundle together.

Merlin didn't jump straight into a conversation as he so desperately wanted to. He spent about five minutes organizing which pieces of armor would be the first to be polished, and which were going to need a little more time spent on the job. As soon as the necessary things were in order, he lifted the thin rag and a small bucket of the polishing solution and picked up his first article, glancing up at Lancelot, who was still polishing the same piece that Merlin had walked in on him doing.

"So…" He started off a bit hesitantly. Although he knew the things that he needed to ask, he wasn't sure how to go about asking them. Lancelot's curious eyes flickered away from his armor to meet Merlin's desperate gaze, his usual charming smile coming to his lips at the warlock's obvious expense.

"You needn't walk on eggshells around me, Merlin. Go ahead and ask your questions."

Merlin's hand stilled on the cloth right before his chest was filled to the brim with warmth. _This _was why he wanted—no—_needed_ Lancelot to remain in Camelot. The noble knight just always seemed to… to understand Merlin without much effort.

Merlin glanced back up at his friend and allowed a sheepish smile at being caught slide over his features before starting up on his task once more. "Ah… Well, I was wondering…"

"Go on." Lancelot urged politely.

"What kind of disposition do you find the best in another person?" Merlin bit out. Though the brunet had given him leave to ask anything, he knew better than to take advantage of it. Best keep it on a friendly level at this point in time.

"Hmm…" The knight tipped his head to the side thoughtfully, pausing in his ministrations. "Well, I can admire someone who works hard, someone who is loyal to their friends and family… Someone who is kind and above all, loving."

_That description fits most of the citizens of Camelot._ Merlin thought with a slight frown. He shook his head lightly to himself before pressing on. "Anything else?"

Lancelot released a small stream of chuckles as he carefully placed his shin guards on the table before picking up another article to polish. "I am a simple man, Merlin. It doesn't take much to please me."

_How is it that he doesn't have a steady line of women trailing after him?_ The warlock thought with a sigh. His friend was a knight of the mightiest kingdom that this land has seen in centuries, the _noblest _of all knights. He was polite, humble, chivalrous, highly skilled with a sword, and it certainly didn't hurt that he was quite dashing in the looks department…

"Merlin?"

The slender male in question managed to pull himself from his thoughts, blinking in surprise when he found his companion was now standing and had all of his materials gathered in a small satchel.

Once Lancelot was sure that he had the warlock's attention, he sent him a small nod and smile. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. Now don't go getting lost in thought like before, or you'll surely be here the entire night."

Merlin had the grace to blush at the statement, ducking his head in embarrassment of getting caught in the act. "Good night, Lance."

Warm chocolate hues were dancing merrily as the brunet slowly backed towards the door. "Good night Merlin." The knight retreated, closing the door to the armory with a light _clack._

_Well now…_ Merlin thought, his back stiffening when he took in the sight of all that he had left to do before he could retire for the night. _Looks like I've got my work cut out for me._ He grimaced before picking up the breastplate and the cloth. _I'll have to hurry if I'm to go to sleep on time and have enough energy to scour Camelot in the morning for potential women for Lancelot._ He carefully rolled up his sleeves. _And the King of all prats' armor will _not _keep me from finding the means of getting Lance to stay!_

**Two/End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up in a week or so.**


End file.
